Forest Pier
, Abandoned Factory , Hidden Shoal, Urotsuki's Dream Apartments |BGM = n3-ELP, n3-NaT(The Ford) |Map ID = 0512, 0521, 0522, 0523, 0524, 0563 |Primary = wataru }} The Forest Pier (桟橋の森, Sanbashi no Mori) is an area accessible from the dented screw in the Cog Maze. Features The Forest Pier is a very large, dark, heavily forested area filled with many lakes, with boardwalk systems across them. There are many twisting pathways hidden among the trees. Along these pathways are the occasional tiny black balls which make squeaking noises when passed over. Equipping various effects here makes the NPCs around this area stop flashing neon colors and show you what they really look like. This area very closely resembles the Witch's Islands from Yume Nikki, deeply channeling its style. Northern area From the haniwa gate entrance from the Cog Maze, you are placed in the northern half of the area, with narrow paths branching south and west from the entrance. Down the to south is a long winding path eventually leading to a small clearing with a pond, where a neon heart-faced NPC is wading around. Equipping the Marginal effect will show his true form - red and black, with bright green eyes. There is 1 hidden path along this path, leading up to a generic clearing with a tree, and another in the pond area, allowing you to access the manhole on the other side. The path to the west is the main path, which leads off to the west, with a path branching north into another area halfway. Halfway down the main path, The path going up to the north leads up to a lake area with bridges between small islands. A rather out of place streetlamp can be seen on the shore to the northwest. Across the bridges on the second island is a stone tower, equipping the Chainsaw effect near it will make a depressed-looking rainbow jellyfish NPC appear behind it. Back on the main path, further down at the first corner is a short bridge leading up to a view of a manhole, with a large tentacle thing coming out of it. Using the Rainbow effect nearby changes its "face" into a multicolored mess briefly. It wilts slightly if the Chainsaw is equipped or you howl using the Wolf effect. Following the path around the corner and down will take you past a stone tower, over a bridge and finally to a seemingly dead-end in the forest. Moving up will take you through a short hidden path around the forest wall, leading into the next area. Middle area From the small hidden path you come out to a system of bridges over a large lake, featuring holes in the water's surface. Following the boardwalk south over the lake the path splits off to the southeast and the west. The bridge down to the southeast goes off into the forest, taking you through a transition area consisting of a darkened walkway, which lets out in front of a large Angelic-looking statue with a large eye for a face, inhabited by a red amorphous-shaped creature, moving around it. Equipping the chainsaw effect makes the creature move faster. Back at the intersection, taking the western path brings you to a small island, with more bridges pointing further across the lake. The path off to the north leads up to a clearing, which houses a swaying eyeball plant creature. Equipping the chainsaw effect makes it move faster. Beside the plant creature is a bridge over the river running through the area, leading across to a stretch of land that goes around the back of the area. There is a hidden path at the end of the stretch of land, leading to another out-of-place streetlamp, turned off. Interacting with the base of the lamp turns it on. Back at the bridge, going further west leads to yet another intersection, with the south path leading down to a large empty pier, mostly covered by tree canopies. In the middle of this section of bridges you can see a neon eye-man moving around in the water. Equipping the glasses effect will turn him black and white, and make his face disappear. Using the marginal effect will do the same, but with colors inverted. The path further west leads into a heavily forested maze of bridges, with small views of the bridges showing through the canopy. Bridge Maze Working your way through the pier maze to the north leads to a small boat. This will allow you to sail in the water along a river into a silent area with a large haniwa gate similar to the world's entrance. There is a hidden river here under the canopy to the left of the gate, which looks like it will let you access the other side of one of the first areas, with the rainbow jellyfish NPC, but doesn't. You may be able to use it in the future. Passing through the haniwa gate here will take you to a darkened river, and continuing to sail along it will lead you to the Abandoned Factory. A lone southern section of the bridge completely obscured by canopy leads off to the south, where you can get off the bridge and onto the shoreline. A neon butterfly-looking creature can be seen in the water to the left here. Equipping the Marginal effect will make it turn into a tentacled eyeball, and the Bug effect will turn it into a human-like blob. Flapping your wings with the Bug effect will make it change color. Moving onto the shore, you can walk your way around the shoreline to the northeast, which will take you across a series of islands completely hidden underneath tree canopies. Moving blindly to the north from here will let out to an out-of-place streetlamp and a stone tower, and moving to the southeast will eventually lead to a tribal-looking cave. Going into the tribal cave leads to yet another blind area, where moving to the northeast leads to the large angelic-looking statue from the previous eastern area. (Note: the bridge can be extremely hard to find) Chainsawing the statue will kill the red amorphous-shaped creature moving around it, and open a path to the black monolith in the Southern Area. Back at the neon butterfly creature, moving under the tree canopy to the southeast will bring you to another long bridge, which will take you past the tribal Cave entrance and into a transition area. Through the transition is another bridge area, with a large break in the bridge further down. A green NPC wading in the water here reacts to many effects. If you equip the Wolf, Twintails, Penguin, or Rabbit Ears effects, it follows alongside you in the water. It moves away if the Chainsaw is equipped and freezes in place with the Marginal effect. When invisible, it will turn into a glitchy form. The Fairy effect will let you cross the gap and continue on down the bridge through another transition out to the southern area. Southern area The transition lets out next to a dock with a boat on a dead-end island, almost completely obscured by tree canopy. Urotsuki can ride in the boat through a passage to the northeast of the dock,continuing down to the south upon reaching a small section of bridge poking out of the trees. This leads you through two ends of a broken bridge and down a long river, passing some odd black sludge when the river bends back up to the north, and eventually leading out into a large lake, featuring a pier with a bench and an over-sized vending machine, where you can dock the boat. The vending machine may seem similar to most others you see in the dream world. Unlike most, however, this vending machine will trigger a small event when interacted with. Instead of showing a short animation, Urotsuki will hold a drink in her hand. Sitting on the bench will let her drink the beverage, and then eventually get up from the bench. Once she's done, interact with the bin next to the vending machine to throw away the can. You cannot leave the pier, or open the menu, while the event is active. Up on the pier there is a crack in the bridge leading to the mainland, passable with the fairy effect. Back on land a small bridge leads you over to a giant half-buried sun statue, flanked either side by out-of-place streetlamps. On the left of the statue is an Egg. Hidden under the canopy to the far left of the pier is a small passage leading out to a gigantic lake, featuring a giant black monolith in the center, and a bridge connecting to the land surrounding it, where a strange pink creature can be found. A path to the black monolith is opened upon chainsawing the large angelic-looking statue in a hidden cave area back at the lower part of the Bridge Maze. Upon crossing the water path, interacting with the monolith will fade the screen to black and teleport you to the Hidden Shoal. Trivia *If you entered here at least once through Cog Maze, a scene from Urotsuki's Dream Apartments Basement reveals a door being unlocked, suggesting that you can enter this area more easily. Directions Nexus → Red Streetlight World → Gray Road → Grass World → Green Neon World → Construction Frame Building → Cog Maze → Forest Pier Nexus → Urotsuki's Dream Apartments → Forest Pier (after the first visit) Gallery 2kki-tasteit.png|This ambiguous manhole-dwelling blob seems to like rainbows. 2kki-holywater.png|The water in the area isn't animated and even has holes on its surface. red thing.png|The Angel Statue that allows entry to the shoal once chainsawed forestthing.png|The eyeball creature 2kki-chainsawthing.png|This creature appears when you pull out the chainsaw. It's trapped in the two-tile space behind that pillar, though. Uro Drink.png|In the Forest Pier, there's a vending machine that allows you to sit and drink a soda, rather than just showing a quick animation. How fun! (Also there's a blue tint to this image because I forgot to remove it.( ᐕ ) Category:Locations Category:Wataru Category:In Development